falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country 3 (Falkuz)
Donkey Kong Country 3 is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. From the time he played Donkey Kong Land, he already had plans for Donkey Kong Country 3: the use of the "MERRY" cheat, which gives bonus levels a Christmas theme. By playing one game per month, he managed to fit Donkey Kong Country 3 perfectly into December, ending it on Christmas day. From Part 9 - Another Land to Part 12 - Cold Reality and again in Part 16 - Kiddy's Dream, he played the GameBoy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3 to show the exclusive world Pacifica (completing all of its bonus levels) and the exclusive boss Kroctopus. These episodes were fit into the story with Dixie inhaling fumes at the industrialized island of Mekanos and Kiddy falling asleep before they reached Barbos, waking up when he heard the sound of Dixie becoming Enguarde. Note: There was a bonus episode recorded a while after the main series, but Falkuz has requested that it not be included in the infobox and only be shown at the end of the Videos section. Description We've beaten K. Rool four times now, and it seems he's given up and a NEW villain has taken over: KAOS! Or has he? Videos *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 1 - Christmas Kongs *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 2 - Winter Wonderland *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 3 - Belcha Shield Bust-Up *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 4 - Riverside REKT *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 5 - Arich's Secret *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 6 - Apparently Blind *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 7 - Old and New Friends *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 8 - Ripsaw, Cheeseball, Dumb Quawks *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 9 - Another Land *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 10 - Absence of Squiddicus *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 11 - Cranky Kong Country *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 12 - Cold Reality *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 13 - Krack-Shot King *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 14 - Beary Merry Christmas *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 15 - Top Dixie *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 16 - Kiddy's Dream *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 17 - Revenge of the Barrels *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 18 - Forces of Un-nature *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 19 - Dead Baron *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 20 - The Lost Volcano *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 21 - Swoopies and Steroids *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 22 - Retarded Rocket *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 23 - K. Rool's Christmas *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Very small bonus episode! - Falkuz shows a new feature he's learned of: after the Knautilus appears, the levels of Krematoa have an orange-red tint on them. The thumbnail of this video had an orange tint as well. Trivia *The running joke of Kudgel being the only unimportant boss in the series is referenced in the thumbnail of Part 7 - Old and New Friends when Squirt is unmentioned in the title, with Kudgel telling him to "join the club, buddy." However, the joke finally ends when neither KAOS, Bleak, or Barbos are mentioned in the title or thumbnail of their respective videos (Part 9 - Another Land is focused on the appearance of Pacifica, Part 14 - A Beary Merry Christmas is focused on the Brothers Bear celebrating Christmas with presents, and Part 16 - Kiddy's Dream is ironically focused on Kroctopus rather than the real boss, Barbos). *As mentioned above, the thumbnail of Donkey Kong Country 3 - Very small bonus episode! had an orange tint. It can be seen below: